Recognition
by bluelily42
Summary: Ahsoka is captured by Darth Vader. This is set after the events of Revenge of the Sith and before A New Hope.
1. Chapter 1

Vader stormed down the hall, his black cloak billowing out behind him. He was on his way to interrogate the new rebel prisoner. Rumour had it that she was Jedi. Vader almost laughed at the thought. If that were true, he'd know instantly. He would get the information he needed and kill her, like he had killed the rest of the Jedi. He reached the detention level, marching strait through security without any need for ID. They were still supposed to ask him for it, but no one ever dared.

He found the cell he was looking for, the stormtroopers were already waiting outside with an IT-O droid. They stood to attention as he walked into the cell to confront the Rebel Scum. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. It was _her._

She was much older than when he had last seen her. She was taller and had longer montrals and head tails. But he would know her anywhere.

The young togruta simply glared at him. She didn't recognise him. He wasn't surprised, why would she? She would probably have hated him if she did. Well, more than she evidently did already. Maybe she was right to.

Vader turned and left the cell, the stormtroopers following him out. He could sense her confusion at this, she'd never been any good at hiding her emotions. She had been expecting pain, had prepared herself for it. Now, she didn't know quite what to do.

"She is not to be harmed. I want guards outside this cell at all times. No exceptions. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir" answered the trooper. "But…S sir…the interrogation?" stammered an officer timidly. "The interrogation is over. I have learned all I need from this rebel" Vader snapped. "I…I just thought-" Vader choked him with the force, lifting him off his feet "Are you questioning me lieutenant?" he asked in a slow, dangerous voice. "N no, no sir" the officer spluttered, clutching at the invisible hand around his throat. Vader dropped him and swept away without another word.

After that, Vader avoided the detention level as much as possible. The former Jedi padawan brought back too many painful memories. He tried unsuccessfully to put her out of his mind. Finally, a few weeks later, Vader couldn't bear it anymore. He had to go. He practically ran down to the detention level.

When he arrived, something didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He could sense a slight disturbance in the force. As he neared her cell, he heard screams of pain. _Her screams._

The stormtroopers at the door knew they were done for. They didn't even try to beg for their lives, knowing it would be pointless. They had knowingly disobeyed Vader and they would die for it.

Vader was a whirlwind of fury, destruction and death. He tore through the small cell, killing everyone. Everyone but her. He used the force to unlock the restraints holding her up and she collapsed into his arms. He held her, trying to find something to say. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words. He looked down into her bright blue eyes and saw recognition, betrayal and distrust.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. I am not sure if I want to continue this or leave it as it is. What do you think? If you think that I should carry on, any ideas? What do you think should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Vader didn't know how long he sat like that, with her unconscious in his arms. In the silence that was broken only by their breathing, he whispered a promise. "I will never let anyone hurt you again" After a while, her blue eyes fluttered open. When she had focused, she saw him above her and lurched forward, attempting to stand. Her legs were still shaky, and she collapse back into his arms. "Get away from me!" she shouted – or she tried to, it came out as more of a strangled shriek. She pushed herself away from him, stumbling to the far wall and leaning against it, breathing heavily.

She stood like this for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down. Vader stood and watched her, waiting for her to speak. He could sense her confusion, her mind whirling with conflicting emotions.

"Is it you?" she asked finally. Her tone suggested that she already knew the answer. She knew who he used to be. She knew what he'd done.

He nodded slowly, wondering what she would say next. She seemed lost in thought. Did she hate him? Should she? He couldn't think of a single reason why she wouldn't. He probably would in her position.

Her eyes clouded over, and she asked the one question he had been dreading. "Why Anakin?" She didn't call him master, he noticed. She'd outgrown that. She wasn't the same girl she had been when she left him, she didn't need him anymore. But he couldn't let her go. She didn't call him Vader either though. Perhaps it was difficult for both of them to let go of the people they used to be.

"I…I…the Jedi were traitors and-" she cut him off. "You know that's not what I meant. Don't lie to me, Anakin. _Why_?" she asked with more force this time. Vader didn't know what to say. "I…Padme…My master…" She laughed humourlessly, sneering. "_Your master_" she spat. "He's manipulating you Anakin. He's using you for your power, and when you're of no more use to him, he'll kill you, just like all the other Jedi." Vader sighed, she was trying to reason with him, trying to see the good in him, stubborn as always. She was just like he remembered her.

"I am no Jedi." Said Vader slowly "And neither are you. They betrayed you, remember?" "They didn't betray me. I left." "But they didn't trust you, did they? They didn't trust me either. They wouldn't make me a master, even though I was on the council, they were holding me back because they feared my power." He slammed his fist into the wall. "They weren't holding you back Anakin, they-" again, she attempted to reason with him, but she was getting frustrated now, just like she used to, although she had gotten better at containing her anger.

He was no longer listening to he, a plan was quickly forming inside his head. "Join me" he said suddenly "What?" she asked, confused. "Join me." He repeated "I know that the emperor is trying to manipulate me, but I have become more powerful than even him, I can overthrow him. Join me and we will defeat him, you will rule by my side and no one will stand in our way. We will bring peace and order to the galaxy."

She was stunned into silence for a few seconds, before regaining her wits "Are you crazy?" she shouted at him, with tears in her eyes. "Have you not been listening to anything I've just been saying? Do you even know me at all? I will _never _join the dark side, and the Anakin Skywalker I knew never would have either!" This pushed Vader too far, and something snapped "I AM NOT ANAKIN" he roared "ANAKIN SKYWALKER WAS KILLED DURING THE JEDI PURGE. HE IS GONE!" she glared at him defiantly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Something in her face, so familiar, so open and honest, immediately calmed Vader down. He took a deep breath. "Hey, Snips" he tried, using his old nickname for her "I…I'm sorry for…what I said. I didn't mean it I-" She folded her arms. "Maybe you were right" she growled, her eyes cold and stony "maybe Anakin Skywalker is dead. I don't know you."

Vader was in a foul mood. He stormed down the corridors like a tempest. No one dared cross him. Stormtroopers and imperial officers alike hurried out of his path. Nobody knew why he was so furious, they just knew that they didn't want to be anywhere near him. He went to his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

About an hour later, there was a timid tapping on the door. "What is it?" snapped Vader "I said that I was not to be disturbed." The officer stuttered "I know and I…I…I wouldn't have, sir, it's just that…I…um…" "GET ON WITH IT" Vader roared. The poor man replied quickly "The emperor demands your presence in the throne room immediately sir" and, with that, he scurried out of the room as fast as he could, deciding that he would request to be re-assigned as soon as possible, promising career or no. Anywhere was better than where Vader was.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the support, especially to Sakuralovelight, SassyAhsoka and Isabelle Ashmore for your reviews. As you can see, I did decide to continue with the story, rather than leaving it as a one shot. Please review and let me know weather you like this chapter, I would love to know what you thought. I have an idea for a third**** chapter in mind and I might or might not continue it after that, we will see. Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vader entered the throne room where the Emperor was waiting for him. He knelt down before him "You summoned me, master" he said, trying to keep his voice devoid of all emotion and his mind clear. Palpatine couldn't know how he felt about Ahsoka. If he found out, Vader shuddered to think what he would do. He wanted anything connected to Anakin skywalker destroyed. Not to mention that he wouldn't hesitate to use her against him.

"It has come to my attention that a rebel prisoner is being held on the lower levels." the Emperor said, as Vader stood up. He waited to see what he would say next.

"And she's force sensitive"

"Yes master" Vader responded.

"Do you think she would make a suitable apprentice"

"No, master. Her connection to the light side of the force is too strong." this, at least, was true, thought Vader, remembering Ahsoka's earlier outburst.

"From what I gather, she was once the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker" Palpatine continued. "Anakin skywalker is dead. She means nothing to me." Vader insisted.

Perhaps he had been too hasty, and made Palpatine suspicious, or perhaps he'd known all along how Vader felt because he replied "If that is true then you should have no trouble interrogating her immediately. I am sure that she has much useful information on the rebellion that she can give us if given proper motivation."

"Yes master."

"Of course, Jedi are known for their resistance to interrogation. You may not be able to get her to talk, so if she does not prove useful to us, we would schedule her for immediate termination." Palpatine said the last two words slowly and deliberately, and Vader understood the threat behind them. If he didn't prove himself, Ahsoka would suffer for it. But, to do that he'd have to hurt her.

As he left the room and made his way to the detention level, he wondered what on earth he could do. Maybe, if he got the information, he could pretend he had tortured her...but no, Palpatine could always tell when he was being lied to, and besides, Ahsoka would never tell him anything.

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it just felt like it should end here. I am already writing the next one and it should be longer. Thanks for reading, please leave a review so I know what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vader entered her cell, still lost in thought. He looked up to see her glaring at him. Not having come up with a plan yet, Vader blurted "I need you to tell me where the rebel base is."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow "Now why in the galaxy would I do that?"

"Ahsoka you have to, Emperor Palpatine-"

"I don't _have to_ do anything you say"

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm trying to protect you!" Vader pleaded.

"I wouldn't need protecting if it wasn't for you!" Ahsoka yelled. Vader turned away, saddened by her outburst. I should have known, he thought, I should have realised she'd blame me. _Why can't she just see things my way?_ He sighed "Ahsoka-" he tried again.

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" "Let me remind you youngling, who's in charge here" Vader's voice now had a dangerous edge to it.

"I'm not a child anymore!" She yelled "I'm not a youngling, and you certainly aren't in charge of me!"

"Ahsoka. I don't want to use mind tricks, as yours is certainly not a weak mind, but I will if you force me."

"Will you though? I don't think you have the guts."

"You think that just because I didn't hurt you before, I won't do it now? You think that just because Anakin Skywalker cared for you, that that means I do? You are wrong. Skywalker is dead. You are my prisoner, not his." his voice was rising, and she could sense his barely contained anger through the force.

"If you want to hurt me, then hurt me. You say I am your prisoner, well then, act like it, stop acting as if you care about me. If you did, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

... All he felt was uncontrollable rage. He threw her back against the wall. There was a crack as her head smacked against it. She felt an invisible pressure on her windpipe and clutched at her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in fear. She hadn't actually believed he'd hurt her.

She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Vader realised what he had just done, and his anger dissipated, instantly. He knelt down beside her, pulling her onto his lap and reaching out with the force to check her vital signs. A few moments later, her eyes flew open. He helped her stand up. As soon as she could, she backed away from him, preferring to lean on the wall rather than rely on him.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I'm not interested" her voice was level, and cold and abrupt. Somehow, Vader would have preferred if she had got angry and shouted at him. At least then, she would have shown some emotion. Nothing could have been worse than this version of Ahsoka, her voice flat and empty. He had seen her like this only a couple of times, but her had never imagined that it could ever be directed at him.

"Ahsoka, please, I lost my temper, I wasn't thinking, I-"

"Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Well, I think I've made it clear that I will not willingly give you the information you came for, and you're clearly not going to make any attempt to interrogate me so... I see no reason for you to stay."

Vader left the cell. It was clear to him that he would make no further progress and he had felt his anger rising again.

He was furious with himself for hurting Ahsoka. He cared for her, despite what he'd said, and all he'd done was push her away. He still wanted her as an ally, she was powerful, but more importantly, she someone he knew he could trust, if only he could convince her. Despite the thousands of soldiers under his command, and despite his supposed loyalty to the Emperor, Vader knew that he was completely alone, un-trusted and unable to trust others, because everyone in the empire was in it for their own selfish ends.

He knew that whatever he did, he couldn't report to the emperor until he'd calmed down. There were so many negative emotions swirling in his head and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ahsoka again. He decided to wait until they'd both calmed down, and then go and try and talk some sense into her. Not that that had ever seemed to work before. _No, I can't think about that. There is no before. I am Darth Vader. Anakin doesn't exist anymore. I am not him._

Vader sat down in his private quarters to think.


End file.
